Shooting Star
by JMeg
Summary: Sequal to Nights Together. Ryuhou has been gone for seven years. Kanami still waits for him, but is he dead or alive? KanamiRyuhou


Kanami: JMeg does not own S-cry-ed.

JMeg: Hey guys! I finally decided to write a sequal to Nights Together. Cheers!

Ryuhou: I am in this on right?

JMeg: Oh sure...(whispers) if I don't push you off a cliff first.

Ryuhou: What?

JMeg: Oh nothing. On with the chappie!

* * *

Kanami hadn't seen Ryuhou for a long time. She only met him once when he forgot his memory. She cried that night. Now she was fifteen. Kanami, a young woman now, caught the eye of many men, but she turned them all down. She knew one day Ryuhou would come back. She was starting to doubt it though. She hadn't heard or seen Ryuhou in seven years, but she still didn't give up. Every night she would wait for a shooting star and wish that Ryuhou would come back.

"Kanami stop staring out there", cried her best friend Serenity. "Yeah Kanami let's get to school before we're late. Ms. Mimori is starting to get teacherish. I bet she and Mr. Kazuma are not having sex. She's cranking when that happens. Hey Kanami! Do you know anything? You live with both of them", said Aoi, another friend. Kanami turned her from the gate leading to the small village. She started walking with her friends again. "No, I'm not sure what's going on…"

Night soon reached the village. It was starting to grow prosperous, but it still was small. Aoi and Serenity came over that night to sleep over. "So Kanami, why do you turn all the guys down? Are you going to be a nun?" Kanami slap Aoi on the arm. "Aoi, where did you get that idea?" Serenity cut in, "I know. You're waiting for that special someone, or you do have a special someone!" Aoi and Serenity laughed while Kanami stayed silent. The pair stopped laughing. "Oh my! You do have someone! Who is it? Is he older or younger?" "I bet he's Mr. Kazuma", said Aoi.

Kanami glared at her and blushed, "No! It's not Kazukun. He's older. Way older." The girls squealed. Kanami rolled her eyes. 'How did I get friends like these?' She watched the two danced around the rooming singing, 'Kanami's got a guy'. She smiled, 'But they are there for me.' Aoi looked at Kanami straight in the eyes. "So who is it?" Kanami backed up a little bit. "I can't tell you!" Aoi groan. "Come on Kanami! I told all the crushes I've had." Serenity laughed, "And we can't keep up. So is it Kenji or Mr. Kazuma?" Aoi blushed and smacked Serenity. "No! Now don't' change the subject! Kanami, tell us!"

Kanami sighed. 'I can't let them know it is Ryuhou. They'll blow up, but they are my friends.' Kanami looked down and whispered, "It is Ryuhou." Serenity and Aoi leaned in. "Kanami, what did you say", asked Aoi. Kanami blushed, "It is Ryuhou." Her friends passed out. "Oh my! Ryuhou the rich man! Oh, he's so dreamy." "Dreamy, Serene? He's dead hot! That man is the number one hotty! Hey wait a second." Aoi turned to Kanami. "Isn't he missing?" Kanami looked down again. "Yes I haven't seen him in years. I haven't heard from him." Tears ran down her eyes. "I don't even know if he's dead! I can't sense him with my alter power! I don't know if I should even wait for him!" Kanami put her hands to her eyes.

Serenity wrapped her arms around Kanami. "Kanami, it's ok. I don't' think he's dead. He's strong or well that's what I've heard." Aoi patted her on the back. "Yeah, Kanami. If there's a guy out there that won't die, it's Ryuhou!" Kanami stopped crying. "Yeah, I think you guys are right." Aoi smiled widely. "Yeah now gets some sleep!"

Kanami shifted in her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Ryuhou. 'Ryuhou where are you? Why can't I sense you? I miss you Ryuhou. Don't you?' She sat up and looked at the moon and stars. At that moment she saw a shooting star. 'I wish to see Ryuhou and I want him to stay.' She always wished that.

Kanami soon left the small home. She was going no where in sleeping, so she decided to go out and take a walk. It was three in the morning. Not even drunks would be up. Kanami walked down the lane with her hair up in the red ribbon Ryuhou gave her when she turned eight. The first ribbon that her mother gave her she kept under her pillow. She would sometimes carry it in her pocket. She felt her mother near by then.

Kanami soon sat on the rock that she and Ryuhou talked together. That time he still could not remember, but he was still Ryuhou. She was glad enough about that, but she never told him that she loved him then. Kanami looked at the stars again. 'Are you all against Ryuhou and me? Just because he is nine years older, does that mean we can't be together? I don't understand. You gave me back Kazukun, but not Ryuhou. Why? Why do you play us?' Kanami let her tears fall again. She saw another shooting star. 'Please let him come back.'

"Young ladies should be in bed resting not up and staring at the sky." Kanami's eyes widen. 'Please god let it be him.' "It makes a lady ugly if they don't get their rest." She could hear foot steps getting closer to her. Kanami placed a hand on her chest. 'I can't control my heart beat.' "Ryuhou?" She slowly turned around. Tears ran down her cheeks freely. "God damnit! Ryuhou!" She looked at him. He was there standing right in front of her. She stuck her hand out. "Please don't let this be another dream! No more dreams please", she whispered. She walked over to him until her hand touched his chest. She brought her other hand to cup his cheek. He leaned in to her hand. "This is no dream, Kanami."

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her into his embrace. "I'm not imagining it?" Ryuhou looked down at her. "No Kanami. I'm here holding you, hugging you, and never letting go." She laughed. "Well you will have to let go eventually. Ryuhou?" He kissed her head. "What?" She pulled back a little and looked into his eyes. "Where have you been?" Ryuhou sighed and sat down on a rock. He sat Kanami on his lap. He held her head to his chest. "I've been fighting out corrupted government." "All these years? All these fucking years you've been fighting? I haven't heard or seen you because of fighting?" Tears ran down her cheeks again. "God damnit! Ryuhou, I've been waiting for you this whole time! I've missed you Ryuhou. I always think about you! Every fucking day Ryuhou!" She sobbed quietly.

Ryuhou took her head in his hands. He slowly kissed her tears away. "Kanami, I'm sorry I've been away. I was just trying to make this place better for you and everyone. I know how you feel. I've missed you all these years, too. You don't know how hard it was for me to get up the next day to fight. I keep thinking about you to keep going." He held her in his embrace again. Kanami held him. "I'm sorry. I know you have it harder than me. I was just being selfish." Ryuhou shook his head and held her tighter. "No it's ok. We've just missed each other." Kanami pushed back, so she could look at Ryuhou.

"Do you still love me", she asked him.Ryuhou frowned. "Why do you ask? You know how I feel." Kanami looked away. "I know, but I haven't seen you in seven years. I just want to hear it from you again, that's all." Kanami blushed. She couldn't look at him.

Ryuhou gave her a smile. He turned her head to look at him again, and he leaned into her ear and whispered, "I love you Kanami Yuta, the most beautiful woman in the world." He smiled at her one more time before capturing her lips. It was different from the first time. It was more longing and more passionate. They were older now, and they knew more. Ryuhou felt so completed again. He missed Kanami so much that it killed him. He gave most of his love in the kiss. Kanami tried to keep up, but she was still inexperience. It was still her second kiss. Ryuhou still thinking Kanami was young broke the kiss off, but was only to be grabbed by the shirt back.

Kanami wouldn't let him go. She was afraid she might never see him again. This time she broke the kiss. Ryuhou smiled at her panting form. He was glad that he was the one who left her breathless. He leaned in until their foreheads touched. "If I say I love you again, can I kiss you?" Kanami giggled. "Ok." He leaned again and gave her a gentler kiss. Kanami sighed. She was so happy now, and she hopped this would never end.

They broke the kiss and stared at each other. Kanami then frowned and looked away. Ryuhou noticed this. 'Did I do something wrong?' "Kanami what's wrong?" Kanami couldn't look at him. "You're just going to leave again, aren't you? I won't see you again or hear from you, am I?" Kanami wanted to cry. She knew he wouldn't stay.

"No I'm staying." Kanami looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" Ryuhou looked at her with a serious face. "No. This time I won't leave." Kanami could feel a smile creeping onto her face. "Why?" He cupped her cheeks. "Because it's over, I don't have to fight anymore." Kanami smiled in joy and hugged him tightly. "You mean that Ryuhou?" Ryuhou smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on hers. "Yes."

"Let's get back now shouldn't we, Kanami?" He felt her nod and could feel she was dozing off. He gently carried her back home. He put her in bed first, careful of her friends on the ground. Kanami felt her self being lay on a bed. She reached her arms out, held Ryuhou's neck, and wouldn't let go. "Don't leave me Ryuhou", she said sleepily. Ryuhou smiled and got in bed with her after he took off his shoes. "Don't worry Kanami. I'm not leaving again." He kissed her on the forehead and took the ribbon out. "Sweet dreams Ryuhou." He smiled at her and held her in his embrace before he fell asleep. She thanked the stars before she slept.

The next day they were woken up by two girls screaming 'Oh my god it's Ryuhou' and 'I'm going to kill you for sleeping with Kanami you bastard!'

* * *

JMeg: Hope you like the sequal! I liked it. I think. Stop playing mind games on me!

Ryuhou: No one is playing mind games on you stupid.

Kazuma: There you are! You damn bastard! I'm going to hit you back to your little rich home!

Ryuhou: Just review. (blocks Kazuma's punch and sends him flying in the other direction.)

Kazuma: Damn you! I'll get you next time!


End file.
